Nico's Song to Thalia
by ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Nico was dared to write a song for the love of his life and sing it at a special event taking place. Is the feeling mutual?Sucky summary- Thalico one-shot- Rating to be safe


**_A/N So I got this inspiration from a song, you'll find it out as you go though. It's an amazing song that was played in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. I think it would be an awesome way of how they got together, of course, I will make a solangelo fanfiction later on after this Thalico one probably or my OC one._**

* * *

 _This can't be that hard, It's for Thalia!_ Nico thought, writing down words onto a blank page _Damn that Son of Poseidon!_ He mentally cursed, crumpling up the page and tossing it into the garbage bin by the door of The Hades Cabin.A certain Son of Poseidon dared him to write a love song for The Daughter of Zeus and sing it at the Demigod Spring Solstice tomorrow. Nico banged his head on his desk, grabbing another blank page and thought, _What would I do for Thalia?_ He looked down and picked up the pencil that somehow dropped onto the floor and his hand acted on it's own, writing down words subconsciously onto the blank paper.

The Son of Hades looked down at the words that were written on the page, "Cheesy, but true" He thought out loud. A small flashback raced through his mind right after he said those words.

It was when they were on a hiking trip, and they ran into three Cyclops'.

 **Flashback**

 _"Thalia!"Nico screamed as the said girl was getting attacked from the side, she didn't react fast enough and the Cyclops slashed her side. Thalia cried out in pain, sparking The Son of Hades' anger, he ran at the Cyclops that hurt her at lightning speed with his sword, jumping, and swung at it's neck. It disintegrated, he immediately ran over to his best friend, picking her up bridal style.A Cyclops slashed his arm as he was running, Nico winced but kept going._

 **End of Flashback(Short Flashback, but eh.)**

Nico quickly wrote the lyrics down, before he lost it.

The Stoll's managed to find a microphone that wouldn't attract vicious hungry monsters from anywhere.

He finished that verse and wrote down something else.

 ** _No matter where you are_**

 ** _I'll be right there in the background girl_**

He erased that, _Makes me sound like a stalker_ he wrote down different lyrics and looked at it again, smiling as he read the night he kept brainstorming getting up once in a while for air.

He finished, smiling in satisfaction and checked the time on his phone, that the Hephaestus kids made for the 7 as a thank-you present, the phone didn't attract monsters thankfully.

When he finished it was exactly 12:00 in the morning.

The Son of Hades practiced the song with a guitar when he shadow traveled into an abandoned cave for a few minutes, also practicing what to say to to the crowd when they asked who it was for, until he was satisfied, and went to sleep, proud of himself.

* * *

The day went as usual around camp, until the campers started rushing to their cabins to get ready for the Solstice.

Nico calmly walked to his cabin, finding a black T-shirt with the words, 'I'm emo and I know it' with some blue denim jeans and a pair of worn-out combat boots.

He grabbed a hoodie and tied it around his waist just incase he needed it and grabbed a beanie and placed it loosely but securely enough that it wouldn't fall off, on his head.

He exited his cabin and walked in the direction of where the Solstice was held met with the gang and after they greeted eachother Percy shot Nico a mischevious look.

"So Neeks, you ready to do it?"He asked, The Son of Hades' face turned a pink hue but it was barely visible, and you had to look very closely to see.

He composed himself and nodded curtly at Percy.

The others shot curious glances at Nico except for Percy, and the Stolls, who wore mischevious expressions.

Most of the gang shrugged it off and everyone split into they're own ways.

"What was Percy talking about, Corpse Breath?"Thalia asked as they were walking around.

"N-nothing"Nico stuttered twiddling his fingers.

Thalia sighed and let it go.

The rest of the night everybody had fun, speakers booming-Nico was surprised how the Hephaestus kids even got them not to attract any monsters-, and everyone at the party had a crazy time at the party.

As the party came to an end everybody started to leave, but The Stolls(Who somehow managed to get DJ title) went up to the mic on stage screamed,"One more thing everybody!We have a very special performance right now!" Nico immediately took this cue and shadow travelled backstage.

He picked up a guitar and waited to go on to the stage.

* * *

Thalia was starting to leave after she finished her punch until the Stolls screamed for everybody to wait. All demigods still at the party stopped in there tracks and paid attention to the Stolls smirked.

"Everybody give it up for-"Travis began the sentence and a drum roll out of nowhere played.

"-Nico Di Angelo!"Connor finished as the drum roll, The Stolls taking a step to the side. Thalia's eyes widened in shock, _Is this what Percy was talking about?_ went through her mind, as the said person came out from backstage with a guitar in his hands.

The Son of Hades narrowed his eyes, seeming to be trying to find somebody.

The Daughter of Zeus tilted her head as she composed herself quickly. Nico's dark eyes locked with electric blue ones and he smiled slightly breaking the eye contact.

He walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat,"This is called,'Gone Gone Gone' an original song I wrote,"He explained quietly into the mic.

In the corner of her eyes, she could slightly see Percy going up to the DJ panel and waiting.

Nico sat down on a crate that appeared on stage randomly and started strumming, singing along to the tune, as Percy made more sounds of instruments on the DJ panel.

 **When life** **leaves high and dry**

 **I'll be at your door tonight**

 **If you need help, if you need help**

 **I'll shut down the city lights**

 **I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe**

 **To make you well, to make you well**

 **When enemies are at your door**

 **I'll carry you away from war**

 **If you need help, if you need help**

 **Your hope dangling by a string**

 **I'll share in your suffering**

 **To make you well, to make you well**

 **Give me reasons to believe**

 **That you would do the same for me**

 **And I would do it for you, for you**

 **Baby, I'm not moving on**

 **I love you long after you're gone**

 **For you, For you**

 **You would never sleep alone**

 **I love you long after you're gone**

 **And long after you're gone, gone, gone**

 **When you fall like a statue**

 **I'm gon' be there to catch you**

 **Put you on your feet, you on you're feet**

 **And if your well is empty**

 **Not a thing will prevent me**

 **Tell me what you need, what do you need?**

 **I surrender honestly**

 **You've always done the same for me...**

 **So I would do it for you, for you**

 **Baby, I'm not moving on**

 **I'll love you long after you're gone**

 **For you, for you**

 **You would never sleep alone**

 **I'll love you long after you're gone**

 **And long after you're gone, gone, gone, gone**

 **You're my backbone**

 **You're my cornerstone**

 **You're my crutch when my legs stop moving**

 **You're my headstart**

 **You're my rugged heart**

 **You're the pokes that I've always needed**

 **Like a drum, baby don't stop beating**

 **Like a drum, baby don't stop beating**

 **Like a drum, baby don't stop beating**

 **Like a drum, my heart never stops beating**

 **For you, for you**

 **Baby, I'm not moving on**

 **I love you long after you're gone**

 **For you, For you**

 **You would never sleep alone**

 **I love you long after you're gone**

 **For you, for you**

 **You would never sleep alone**

 **I love you long, long after you're gone**

 **Like a drum, baby don't stop beating**

 **Like a drum, baby don't stop beating**

 **Like a drum, baby don't stop beating**

 **Like a drum, my heart never stops beating for you**

 **And long after you're gone, gone, gone**

 **I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone**

* * *

Nico finished singing and opened his eyes, he subconciously closed them as he was singing, everybody at the pavillion(Where the party was held) cheered and clapped and squeals were heard, apparently the Aphrodite girls were, The Son of Hades didn't pay any attention to them, as all he could pay attention to was The Daughter of Zeus in the crowd.

She looked at him in disbelief and a thousand thoughts went through his head, _Does she not like it?Does she hate it?_ Sensing his emotions she shot a small, sweet smile a him.

"Who was it for, Nico!"The Aphrodite girls that were squealing asked in in the crowd looked at Nico said person cleared his throat and said.

"All I can say is that, I will get most likely zapped..."He trailed off. 'awws' were heard in the audience and everyone cheered and clapped again as Nico ran off the stage,going over to the punch table to where Thalia was.

He nervously walked up to her and she turned to him and smiled.

Everyone was starting to leave again, but they paid no attention.

"That was sweet of you"She said, then she suddenly embraced him in a hug, throwing her arms around him,"Thank you"she whispered in his ear, brushing her lips on his cheek as she pulled away.

She turned around and started walking away before she stopped and looked back at him,"I'll see you around?"She tilted her head.

Nico could only nod his head, still in shock, as he watched her leave.

"You should be thanking me, Neeks!"Somebody yelled into his ear, The Son of Hades jumped and turned around, seeing The Son of Poseidon grinning.

Nico smiled, not even caring that Percy yelled into his ear and said,"Thanks" and walking away.

Percy scratched the back of his head, dumbfounded,"Well, guess I better go find Annabeth,"He shrugged, walking into the direction of where his girlfriend went off to.

* * *

 _ **A/N I hoped you liked it, it honestly took me 3 hours to write as I had to brainstorm, in one-shots I find out how to word stuff with the plot in my head xD andyways R &R please, it will be appreciated and critiscm is welcome**_


End file.
